


One sentence fic 2

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Relationships: Jake Gyllenhaal/Tom Holland
Kudos: 3





	One sentence fic 2

Tom told Jake no more kissing.


End file.
